Where the Heart Is
by O.oBlueFreako.O
Summary: Being reunited with her twin brother Isabelle travels the country of America with her two brothers. On this ride she gets to spend time with her twin, since he has been gone for two year, and look for her father. With it only been her and her older brother Isabelle wonders what this ride will hold for her. They say home is where the heart is. My Home is where my brothers are.
1. Please

"You sure we should be doing this?" A brown hair woman asked her brother as they drove down a street at night.

"Yeah, think of it as a surprise visit." The woman's brother replied back with a smirk.

"Yeah well, I don't think he will like this so called "surprise visit."" The woman replied back as she cross her arms.

Smirking at his younger sister the driver picked up the speed in hope that they will be in Stanford before midnight. But with it being so many miles away from where the two are at the sister doesn't really think that they will make it. So she leaned back in the sit as her brother turned up the radio and let the song Thunderstruck by ACDC play throughout the car. Smiling at the song and closing her eyes the brown hair woman let the sleep take her as her older brother sang along to the song. Before she fully drifted away she heard her brother call out her name asking why she ain't singing along. The brother looked at his younger sister with a smile on his face, knowing that she hasn't seen her twin in two years the brother step on the gas pedal.

Being shaken awake the young woman looked up and saw her brother smiling down at her. Pushing his face away the brown hair woman looked up to see that they are both in front of an apartment building. Taking a deep breath and letting it out through her nose the younger sister got out of the classic car that her father left for her and her brother. Following him inside and up a flight of stairs the young sister didn't like this. She knew that her twin wouldn't come along and if he did it would surprise her big time. But then again she knew he loved their father and if he was in trouble then he would help. At least she thinks he still does even though he has rebelled against his orders plenty of times.

Watching as her older brother pik-locked an apartment door the woman looked around to make sure that nobody is watching. When he got it unlocked the two stepped in what she believes is the living room. Looking around she sees that it is cleaner then she thought it would be, but then again her brother always did keep places clean. She walked pasted a door way and saw that even their kitchen was cleaned, along with no dishes in the sink. The brown hair woman walked around a little more and saw some photos of her twin with a blonde hair woman next to him. Smiling at the photo she turns around only to hear two people hitting each other. Walking into a room she saw her two brothers fighting like they seem to always do.

Rolling her eyes at the two she stood and watched as their older brother pinned down her twin. Laughing as she watched her twin reverse the position with their older brother on the bottom. Walking over to them since they got done with their little fight she stood next to her older brother. Taking notice of both his siblings the young brother asked why they are both here. Frowning at her twin the brown hair woman looked at him while their brother said that he was looking for a beer. Rolling her eyes for what seemed like the thousandths time they turn their head when a light came on. Seeing a woman around her age with blonde hair the brown hair woman knew that it is the same blonde from the photo.

"Sam?" Her voice sounded sweet as she gave a confuse look at the three siblings.

"Jess, hey, Dean Isabelle this is my girlfriend Jessica." Sam said as he looked at his two siblings.

"Wait, your brother Dean and twin sister Isabelle." Jessica said with a smile as she looked at the three siblings.

About to say something Isabella got cut off by her older brother. "I love the smurfs. You know I gotta tell ya, you are completely out of my brother ledge." Dean said with a smirk as he flirted with Sam's girlfriend. Smacking her brother in the back of the head Isabelle glared at him.

"Quite the flirting we came here for a reason." Isabelle said as she looked back at Sam.

"Any way, we need to steal your boyfriend here and talk about private family business. Nice meeting you." Dean said as he stood next to his younger siblings.

Sam walked over and placed his arm around his girlfriend and looked at the two. "No. No whatever you have to say you can say it in front of her." Isabelle looked at her older brother before looking back at her twin.

"Dad's missing." By the tone of her voice Sam knew this is big but he didn't want to believe it.

"So his working overtime on a "Miller Time" shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam said as if he didn't care.

"Dad's on hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said as he looked at his younger brother. Sam looked at his two siblings and saw the fear and sad look in his twin's eyes.

"Jess, excuse us." Sam said, Jess smiled at the two siblings

As the three walked down the flight of stairs Sam wouldn't stop talking about how he don't expect his siblings to just break in his apartment in the middle of the night and for him to go on the road with them. Dean tried to get Sam to understand why they did it and it's for all three of them to find their dad who is missing. Isabelle looked at her twin with sad eyes, hoping that he will agree and come with them. But it seemed like he won't be budging anytime soon and it's just going to be her and her older brother like always. When they got to the bottom of the stairs and Sam went on about how they haven't found the thing that killed their mother. Isabelle looked away and frowns, she never got to meet her mother and that hit her harder than anything else.

While they walked out of the building and to the car that had been parked out back Sam still went on his little rage. He talked about how their dad was weapon training them and melting silver to turn into bullets. And he had to throw it in their face that they were raised like warriors instead of having a normal life. His twin glared at him and shook her head; to her she didn't mind it. The life she grew up in gave her some adventures and that's all she wants in life. But her twin never wanted this life and that's what bothered her. She felt as if their family wasn't good enough for him and that he always wished for a new one. Once her brothers got to the car they still seem to be bickering and it started to get under Isabelle's skin.

"I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone." Sam said looking at his older brother as his twin open the trunk to the car.

"That was the heat of the moment talking Sam. Dad really didn't mean anything by it." Isabelle said as she looked for what she is searching for.

"It sure looked like he did, Isabelle why didn't you go off and fulfill your dream of being a photographer?" She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"I stopped because dad needed me." She glared at her twin before going back and digging through the trunk.

"Dad's in real trouble right now if he's not dead already. I can feel it." Dead said earning a slap to the arm from his younger sister. "We can't do this along."

"Dead, you have Isabelle why do you two need me?" Sam asked looking at them both.

"Yeah his got me, but Sam we need you as well." Isabelle said stopping what she is doing and looking for and looked up at her twin.

Letting a sigh escape through his nose he looked into his sisters brown eyes and gave in. "What was he hunting?"

Smiling real big Isabelle went back to looking for the pieces of paper she couldn't find. Finally seeing them she got them out and handed them to Sam while Dean explained to him. Their dad was checking out a two-lane blacktop just outside of the town Jericho, California. A month ago a guy went missing; they found his car but not him. In April the same thing happen, and in December of '04, '03' '98, '92 and ten more over the past 20 years. All of them where men and all on the same road. Isabella took over and started to explain that their dad notice there was more that started to disappear so he went looking. And that it was three weeks ago last time her and Dean heard from their father. Dean took back off with a voice record of a message that their dad sent to them. Dean played it and Sam looking at it with a confuse face, then he made the comment that there was EVP on it. Isabelle smiled and looked at her brother telling him that she slowed the message down and ran it through a GoldWave, took out the hiss and this is what she got. A woman saying that she could never go home.

Leaning against the Impala's back end Isabelle listen to her two brothers talked, Dean still trying to convince Sam to go on the road with them. Sam looking away took a breath and let it out when he looked back over he saw the same puppy dog look from his twin. Knowing that she has got him where she wanted him Sam agreed to go with them. Hearing this Isabelle smiled real big and got off the cars end and walked over to the cars door ready to get in the backseat. But her smile soon fell when Sam said he has to be back by Monday. As Dean asked why Isabelle counted the days she has to spend with her twin and it wasn't much. Hearing that he as an interview she sighed and told him to skip it, but Sam only said he can't since it involves his future. A frown came over her face but she soon pushed it away and smiled at her twin. Agreeing with him that he will be back by then Dean looked at her like she was crazy.

When Sam came back down and out to the car Isabelle sat close to the front seat and rested her arms on the back. Smiling at her brothers and hearing the Impala roar to life Isabelle laid her head on her arms and watch the town pass by. _This should be a fun trip._ Hearing the famous classic rock music playing in the car the younger sister couldn't help but sing along. Sam smiled at hearing his twins singing voice once again, he will admit he missed his siblings but there were times he didn't. And he felt guilty for that.

Waking up to a sunny morning Isabelle stretched her arms and legs and got up from lying down. Smelling gasoline the woman knew that her brothers must have stopped at a gas station. "Hey. You want breakfast?" Dean said at the end of the car.

"No, Thanks." Came Sam's replied. Isabelle smiled at her twin and reached out the window for her brother to hand her a Java Monster and a coffee cake. "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You guys still running credit-card scams?" Sam said as he looked at the box of cassette tapes.

"Don't worry about it Sam." Isabelle said as she took a drink from her monster then offered her twin a drink. Shaking his head and laughing at his sister Sam went back to looking at the tapes.

"I swear, man, you got to update your cassette tape collection." Sam said as he talked with his hands and looked over to his older brother.

"Why?" Dean and Isabelle asked at the same time.

"Well, for one- they're cassette tapes, and two- Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam said as Dean grabbed one of the tapes and pushed it in the player.

"House rules, Sammy- Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean said as he turn up the music right when Sam was about to speak.

Rolling her eyes and laughing at her two brothers Isabelle lend back in the seat and smiled as Dean pulled out of the gas station and onto the road. _Just like I thought, this is going to be a fun trip. Just like old times. _


	2. Just Us Huh?

Driving down the road the siblings came to a bridge where some police cars are sitting. Seeing that there are quite a few Dean pulled over and reached into the glove box. Pulling out a small wood box that holds many fake IDs he searched for his and handed his sister hers. Smiling at Sam who only shook his head the three got out and walked over to the crime scene. Seeing a small blue car Isabelle smiled at one of the officers that walked by. Looking around she took notice that the car is the only one on the bridge and that there seems to be no body. Hearing words from a police officer about the kid "Troy" seems to just disappear and that his dating a police officer's daughter. Isabelle looked at her older brother who looked at her.

As Dean went to talk to the police officers Isabelle looked around the bridge taking in the crime scene. When an African American male police officers asked who Dean was Isabelle's brother flashed his fake ID and said they are federal marshals. Flashing a smile to the male Isabelle showed her as well and said that Sam is a newbie. When the male replied back that they look to be too young to be a marshal Isabelle smiled real big and thanked the man. She asked the same thing her brother did just before the officer asked who they are. His replied back was a yes and that it was a mile up the road. The two siblings looked at each other and nodded knowing they have found the spot. Getting into the role play Sam asked some questions about the victim that went missing. Isabelle walked around the car and asked the male officer if there is anything that connected the crimes besides them being all males. And just as she thought the police officer said no.

After the three talked to the police officers and left the crime scene the siblings went down town. As they walked around Isabelle kept an eye out for anybody that is placing a missing person flyer on everything. When they came to a movie theater the three saw two girls placing flyers on the gate in front of the doors. Telling her brothers that the girl must be the victim's girlfriend the three walked over to her.

"You must be Amy." Isabelle said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah."

"Troy told us about you, I'm his aunt and these two are his uncle." Sam's twin said with the same smile on her face. "Oh where are my manners, I'm Isabelle and this is Dean and Sam."

"He never mentioned you three to me." Amy said looking at the siblings with a confused look.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess." Dean said as Amy started to walk away and three siblings followed her. "We're not around much. We're up in Modesto."

"So we're looking for him, too, and we're kind of asking around." Sam butted in so his brother wouldn't blow their cover.

Another girl came over and asked is Amy is okay which Isabelle thought must be her friend by the way she is dress similar to Amy. When Amy replied that she is Sam went to asked them both if they can ask the girls a couple of questions. The two girls lead the way to a café across the street and the three sat around a table. The girls got a coffee while Sam and Dean only got soda to drink. Amy went to explain that she was on the phone with the missing male and that he was driving home. She then on to tell the siblings that Troy would call her back and he never did. Sam asked if he said anything strange or out of the ordinary and Amy only replied back was that he didn't. Or that she can remember from the phone call.

As her older brother told the girls that the way Troy disappear was not normal and if they heard anything they need to know. The two girls looked at each other which got her brother to stop talking and looked at them. Amy's friend went to tell the siblings that since all these men are disappearing and it makes people talk in a small town like this. When the siblings asked at the same time what the people talk about her friend moved in her seat and began to tell them about the local legend. A girl that got murdered out on centennial decades ago and that she is still out there. Isabelle looked at Sam with a look that told him they are on the right track. And even Dean looked at his brother the same way as if to say 'I told you so.' The girl went on to explain that the woman hitchhikes and who ever picker her up are never seen or heard from again.

Saying their thanks the siblings walked out of the cafe and to a local library. Standing behind her brother Dean Isabelle watched as he went to the local news paper and began to type. Seeing that they didn't get anything the first time he typed something in Dean went to change it to the place that the woman stays at. Once again nothing came up, rolling her eyes Isabelle pushed her brother away and started to type herself. Rolling her eyes as her older brother hit her in the arm as he rolled back over to the computer she heard same talk about how angry spirits are born out of violent deaths. Smiling to herself Isabelle erased where her brother typed in murder and replaced it with suicide. A link popped up below with the title Suicide on Centennial, smiling at her older brother who rolled his eyes with Sam laughing Isabelle clicked on it.

While Sam read the article aloud Isabelle lend back in the chair with a smirk on her face. Loving the feeling that she got under her older brother's skin just a little made her happy. Hearing that the woman name Constance Welch had jumped off a bridge and drown in the river the brown hair woman listen in. Sam said that the reason why Constance committed suicide was because she killed her two children. Isabelle shook her head as Sam read the quote that her husband Joseph had said to the news press. Looking at the picture of the police officers packing a body bag up the hill Dean pointed out the bridge. Knowing that is coming Isabelle only got up and walked towards the front doors waiting for her brothers to get going.

~;)~

Walking on the bridge that a boy was murder and where a woman committed suicide Isabelle didn't feel comfortable. But then again she has been in worst places then this. Looking around and finding it quite eerie Isabelle kept close to her brothers not trusting the place. Leaning over the rail to look down at the rushing dirty creek water Sam's twin heard her brother talk about the woman taking a dive and her twin asking if they think their father was here. Dean replied back that their father is chasing the same story and their chasing him to so he might be. Walking with her brothers and pulling her jacket closer to her body she asked what do they do now. Her older brother only said that they keeping digging 'till they find him. Not saying anything Isabelle looked around trying to see if she could find anything.

Hearing her twin say that he has to get back by Monday for the interview Isabelle looked down and frowned. Dean played it off that he forgot and Isabelle didn't say a word. Sam knew that his twin didn't want him to go back along with his older brother but he has a normal life now. Hiding her face from her brothers Isabelle heard her brothers begin to argue over Sam's life. She didn't want to say anything knowing that neither of them would listen to her and she would just be wasting her breath. But when Sam brought of dad she started to listen into the argument.

"If it weren't for pictures Isabelle and I wouldn't know what mom looked like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back." Isabelle looked at Sam with wide eyes as her older brother took a hold of Sam's jacket and slammed him against one of the beams on the side of the bridge.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean said through his teeth then let go of Sam and started to walk away. Isabelle looked at the two before her eyes widen when she caught sight of a woman in white standing on the railing.

"Uh guys," Isabelle started but soon stop when the woman jumped off. The three ran after her and looked over the bridge to see if they saw the body. But the only thing they saw was the rushing water.

Hearing the engine turn on Isabelle looked over to see the headlights of the Impala turn on and shine on them. Tugging her brothers sleeves the two males turn to look at her, seeing her finger pointing at the car their eyes widen. "Dean who's driving your car?" Sam asked

Dean took his keys out of his pocket and showed his two younger siblings. "Oh sh*t." Was all Isabelle said as the car came after them.

Running down the bridge away from the car Isabelle felt Sam and Dean grab her arm. Seeing them jump over the railing she heisted a second before jumping herself into the river below. But she didn't reach the water instead she was grabbed by her twin and hosted onto one of the beams that helps hold the bridge up. Hearing the car go off Isabelle looked up and clung to her twin scared that she will fall off. Looking down at the river the woman yelled for her older brother as did her twin, seeing a figure crawl out of the river all muddy and wet she heard her older brothers reply. Smiling that he is fine Sam asked is he is alright, Dean only replied back that he is super which cause the twins to laugh.

Looking over Dean's shoulder as he check the car she heard her twin asked if it's alright. Nodding her head Isabelle leaned on the side of the car as her older brother cursed at the spirit of Constance. As soon as Dean took the spot next to his younger sister and Sam on the other side of him. Making a face and leaning towards her older brother as her twin asked what are they going to do now. About to speak up about the smell Sam already spoke what is on Isabelle's mind; her older brother smells like a toilet.

Walking into a motel Isabelle looked around to see that it looks just like any other motel they have been in. Letting out a sigh the brown hair woman listen as the manager said that they must be having a family reunion in town. Looking at the man with a confuse look he said that a man with the same last name bought out a room for the whole month. The three siblings looked at each other before taking off to the room. As Sam picked locked the door their dad was staying in Isabelle kept an eye out with her older brother in case anybody shows up and accuse them of breaking in. As Sam walked in and made room for his twin they both turn around to see that Dean is still standing there. Placing a hand on his jacket the twins jerked him back into the room.

Closing the door the three took a look around and saw that their father was indeed here. Seeing pictures of demons and written text about them. Walking around the room Isabelle pointed out the circle salt that their father has made while Dean sniffed a half eaten ham burger. Saying that their father hasn't been here for a couple of days the younger sister rolled her eyes and mumbled 'Ya think?' Thinking the same thing that her twin is their father was worried that something was after him and he kept this room this way so it won't come in. Isabelle looked at some of the photos and stopped at a few that looked like they belong to the case they have been sent on.

Sam got close and asked what she is looking at his twin replied that it's the centennial highway victims. Then her older brother came over and took Sam's place beside their sister. As he looked at him he made the comment that he don't get it; different men, different jobs, age, ethnicities. And that is always a connection when it comes to these kinds of cases. When neither twin replied back to him Dean looked behind him to see that his younger siblings are on the other side of the room. Seeing them look at the pictures of demons and written text about them Dean went back to looking at the victims.

But as always Sam notices something that the other two didn't. A piece of paper on the wall next to them that had to do with a legend of the Woman in White. Flipping on the light below he saw some pictures and some text about the so called Woman in White, making the comment that their father figured it out his twin and older brother looked at him. Isabelle asked her brother what does he mean only for Sam to look at her and say that their father found the same article they did. And also saying that Constance Welch is the Woman in White, Isabelle started to say something but once again she is cut off by her big brother. He went on to say that since they are dealing with the Woman in White their dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it. But once again she is cut off and this time it was her very own twin. Throwing her arms up in the air Isabelle sat on the bed and looked at her two brothers.

~;)~

Watching as her twin sat on the bed and listen to his voice mail from his girlfriend Isabelle read the papers on the wall. She didn't know much about demons but she knew enough about how to get rid of them and what to use when she comes across one. Hearing her brother come out of the bathroom and stating that he is starving and asking if his siblings want anything Isabelle said she did while her twin only said he is fine. Rolling her eyes as he listen to the voice mails Isabelle and Dean walked out of the motel room and made their way towards the diner down the street. But they didn't make it far due to seeing the two police officers from yesterday and the manager talking to them. When the two siblings looked over the manager pointed to them. Dean fished out his cell and dialed their brother's cell while Isabelle watched the police officers walk over to them.

"Dude, five-O. Take off." Dean said into his phone. Not hearing what her twin is saying she watched and waited for the police officers to reach them. "Uh, they kind of spotted us. Go find dad."

"Hello officers." Isabelle smiled and greeted them, they glared at her which cause her frown to fall.

"Where's your other partner?" The African American male said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"It's just me and him officer." Isabelle said sweetly with a smile on her face. Not believing the young woman one bit the male motion the other officer to go check out the room.

"So fake U.S. marshals, fake credit cards, you two got anything that's real?" He looked at them both but mostly at Dean.

The next two words that came out of her older brother mouth Isabelle wanted to shoot him on the spot. "My boobs."

Landing next to her older brother in the hood of the Impala she sent a glare at him as the officer told them they have the right to remain silent. And that anything they say will be used against then in court, keeping her glare on her brother Dean only smiled at her but it soon fell when he saw how mad she really is.


	3. Three Is Better Then Two

Sitting in a holding room Isabelle couldn't wait until she got her hands on her older brother. Being in the same room for the past few hours the brown hair woman couldn't handle looking at the same four walls any more. But knowing the police officers they are trying to think of something that will get the two siblings to talk. And Isabelle has to think of a story that her older brother would most likely use but then again they never went over this stuff like they normally do. All she wanted to do was get out of here and go look for her father and her twin. With her head resting on the table the brown hair woman thought of something she could say or do to get her out of this. But everything she thought of would end with both her brothers and herself in trouble with the law. Taking a deep breath and letting it out Isabelle wished that the police would hurry up.

And like always the woman spoke to soon. Hearing the door open she looked up to see the police officer from yesterday walk in with a box in his arms. She didn't say anything to him she just watch as he set the box down in front of her and pulled out some things. Taking a good look at them she notices it's the pictures and text from her father's motel room. Thinking that they had gotten her twin Isabelle started to freak out on the inside. _If they have Sam then Dean and I are screwed and we're never going to get out of here! _

The officer smiled at her as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Asking Isabelle what her real name is the young woman thought for a quick second knowing her older brother probably used the same famous person he always uses when he gets caught. Replying that her name is Courtney Nugent the officer smiled at her and shook his head. Slamming his hand on the table he looked in her eyes and called her by her first name. Isabelle's eyes widen and she knew she had been caught and more likely so has her brother. The officer started to talk about how the guy next door as told them everything they need to know about the missing person's paper on their walls along with the satanic stuff. Isabelle looked at him and knew that her brother wouldn't say a word about anything and that he wouldn't give out his family like that.

When the officer said that she and her partners are a suspects for the ten missing people she glared at the officer. "Yeah, cause when the first one went missing in '82 I was more likely in the womb at the time."

"Girl don't you sass me, you have an older man working with you." The officer said as he glared at her.

"I don't think that the other man you have here really ain't that old." Isabelle smirked at the police officer. He took notice that this woman seems to act a lot like the male in the other holding room.

"Okay, Isabelle. The journal I found _and _showed to the other suspect had yours and his name in it." The officer looked at her face knowing his got her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Isabelle said as she looked at the officer in the eye.

"Oh I think you do." Just then another officer came into the room and said that there had been a shooting. "You don't have to go to the rest room do you? Or are you hungry?"

"I can use a Monster and a coffee cake _officer._" Isabelle said with a smirk but it soon fell when the said officer handcuff her to the table.

Hitting her head on the table the brown hair woman thought about how she can get out of this. Thinking of many ways and even trying to squeeze her hand through the cuff she knew there is no way to get out. But her prays where soon answer when her older brother came into the room with a big smile on his face and a paper clip in his hand. Thanking her brother so many times as he uncuff his younger sibling the two snuck their way out of the office. Dean told his sister that their dad had left his journal, Isabelle stop walking and looked at her brother. A sick feeling hit her hard as her brother tugging her out of the police office.

Standing outside a phone booth at night Isabelle looked around making sure that nobody had followed them. As she heard her older brother make the comment that her twin had made a fake 911 phone. Laughing at the thought of their innocent brother making a call like that Isabelle lean on the phone booth. Wanting to know what her twin is saying the brown hair woman moved her head closer to the upper end of the phone. Dean saw what his sister is doing and moved the phone so they both can hear. Isabelle heard her brother say that Constance Welch's husband was unfaithful and just like the ledged says they are dealing with the Woman in White. Also Constance is buried behind her old house; Isabelle nodded and looked at her older brother.

Dean went to tell their brother about their father's journal and how he left it behind but Sam wouldn't stop talking. She heard him go on about how their father hasn't destroyed the corpse yet his twin rolled her eyes and told him that they are trying to tell him why. Explaining that their father has left Jericho and he left his journal behind Sam got quite but soon recovered and said that he doesn't go anywhere without it. Sam asked what the journal says so his twin replied before Dean could, saying that it's the same old ex-Marine crap that he always leaves. Coordinates. Dean told his brother that they don't know yet since they don't have a map.

Taking the journal from her older brother Isabelle looked at it and began to read. Not wanting to believe that their father would just up and leave like that Isabelle looked for any more clues. But of course she didn't find anything and it's just like her father wanted. He doesn't want them to know where he is or what his next step his and that made Isabelle much madder. Why would he leave his children behind like this? Why would he not tell them where he is going and send them on some wild goose chase looking for him. Slamming the journal shut Sam's twin turn to look at her older brother, seeing wide eyes on his face she knew something happen.

Hanging up the phone and telling his sister to come on Dean jumped in the car that he had hot-wired and speed down the road. Isabelle wanted to say something and asked what happen to her twin but she knew not to say anything. Watching as the trees go by Dean explain that Constance must had found Sam. Glaring at the road ahead Dean's little sister told her brother to step on the gas. Pulling out her gun and making sure that it has some rounds in it she cocked it and put it off safety. Wondering where she had the gun the whole time Dean only shook his head with a small on his face.

Seeing an old run down two story home Isabelle saw the Impala sitting there in the dark. Not waiting for her brother to stop the car the whole way Isabelle got out and aimed her gun at the ghost. Knowing that her brother will yell at her later for it the younger sister pulled the trigger and shot the Impala's window and the ghost. Multiple shoots rung through the air as Isabelle shot Constance, seeing her body flicker then disappearing for a short amount of time. Rushing over to her twin and asking him if he is okay Sam only cranked the car and said that his taking her home. Being pulled out of the way by Dean Isabelle watched as her twin ran the car into the house.

Rushing towards him and inside the house with her older brother behind her with his own gun ready to go. Sam's twin yelled for him as she ran over to the car, laughing when she saw her brother sitting there she open the door. Dean came over and helped his brother out of the car as Isabelle looked around the house for the Woman in White. Once she spotted the woman picking up what looks to be a picture frame Constance glared at the three as she threw it down. Moving out of the way a dresser hit the three pinning them to the side of the Impala. Isabelle glared at the spirit taking notice that she had dropped her gun. But it wouldn't do any good since the gun wasn't loaded with salt bullets.

Watching the spirit the siblings took notice that the lights had began to flicker and the spirit had took notice as well. Soon following the lights the sound of water running caught the attention of the four in the room. Looking up at the stairs and seeing water fall down the stairs and wall Sam pointed it out to his siblings. They watched as Constance flashed to the bottom of the stairs and looked up; the siblings took notice of two children voices. Next thing they know the two said children flashed down next to their mother. Hearing them say that they are glad she is home the two children wrapped their arms around her. The siblings watch as Constance screamed and her face flash to a skeleton as blueish purple flames flash around her. The children turn to a muscle version of their self as they dragged down their mother to the floor. Seeing Constance flash to different versions Isabelle looked away not wanting to see.

Once Constance was gone the siblings push the dresser off then and walked over to the water place. Isabelle looked towards the stairs and talked to herself about this is the place she drowned her kids. Hearing her twin say that's the reason why she couldn't come home Isabelle looked back at them. Then Dean said that Constance was too scared to face her own kids after what she did.

"You found her weak spot." Dean said as he hit the spot where Constance had her fingers dugged in his chest.

Screaming out but covering it up as laughing Sam turn to look at his twin. "Yeah wish I can say the same thing for Isabelle. What were you thinking? Shooting Casper in the face you freak?"

"It saved your a** didn't it?" She said as she hit him in the same placed her older brother did.

"Well I'll tell you another thing you two. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you both." Dean said looking at his two younger siblings who smiled at him.

~;)~

Sitting in the front seat for once since Sam hit the road with them Isabelle looked at the map in her lap. Holding the flash light between her shoulder and neck she checked the coordinates their father gave them. Going over it three times she got the same place she did when she first looked. But her older brother didn't want to believe that their father is sending them to a place with nothing but trees. Giving the map and coordinates to her twin so he can see and prove to their brother can see that she is right. Sam looked at it and did the same thing his twin did, telling his brother that Isabelle is right Dean huffed up.

They drove in silent for a while but Dean soon started about why their father wants them to go there. This got Sam to tell them that he can't go because he has to be in Stanford since the interview is in ten hours. Isabelle frowned and looked out the window not wanting to have this conversation with her twin. She just got him back and with their family and now he has to go back and leave them in the past again. But she knew he wanted to do something with his life and she won't stop him. Dean agreed and pushed the gas pedal as Sam turn off the flash light leaving the brothers and sister in the dark with the radio turn down low.

Pulling up to the apartment building and getting out with her twin she looked at Dean who only looked ahead. She knows how his feeling just by the way his acting, after a while she's notice that Dean doesn't do the whole "chick-flick moments" as he calls them. As the brothers said goodbye Sam turn to look at his twin and sent her a small smile. Isabelle gave him a small smile back before throwing her arms around him. Laughing at his twin Sam hugged her back and hid his face in her hair, telling her to take care of their brother and that if they find their father to give him a call. Nodding her head she squeezed her brother before letting him go and getting back in the car.

The two siblings watch their brother go up to the front door and inside the apartment not looking back at them. Letting out a sigh Isabelle slumped in the seat and looked ahead of her. _And then there was two._ Dean drove down the road but then turned around and went back to the apartment. Giving her older brother a questioning look she felt the same vibe he did as well. Something is wrong and it has to do with their brother. Telling her brother to hurry Dean did as told and speed back to the apartment building. When they pulled up the two siblings didn't even look at each other as they jumped out of the car and ran into the building. As soon as the two reached Sam's apartment Dean busted the door open and yelled out for his brother.

Isabelle heard and felt the flames along with her twin's scream for his girlfriend. Running towards their room she saw the room on fire along with Jessica on the ceiling covered in flames. Pulling her brother up off the bed and out of the room with Dean's help the three ran down the stairs and outside. Watching as the apartment went up in flames and the Fire Department along with other citizens showed up to the scene. Isabelle followed her twin to the back of the Impala and watched as he went through their guns. She wanted to say something to him but what would you saw when you see your girlfriend go up in flames like your mother did? The only thing she could do was place a hand on his arm to let him know that she is here for him along with their brother. When Dean came over he looked at the two, Sam only huffed out a breath of air and tossed the gun back in the trunk. Only making the comment that they have a job to do the three got in the Impala and drove way.


	4. Black Water Ridge

After the fire had died down and the three siblings talked to the officers Isabelle went hunting for a motel for all of them to stay at. Sam kept beating his self up about it and his twin kept telling him it wasn't his fault that it happens. Even though she kept telling him Sam didn't want to believe it but for her and his brother he acted like he did. During the funeral Isabelle and Dean didn't know how to act, when somebody had asked them how they knew Jess they just told them she was their brother's girlfriend. Nobody bothered the two since they stayed near the back of the funeral home. When everybody else left they said their goodbyes to the girl they only meet once.

When they got back to the motel Isabelle tried to cheer up her twin by talking about the times they pulled pranks on their older brother but nothing worked. Frowning as her brother just sat there and looked at the wall in front of him Isabelle hit the back of his head. She earned a glare from him and a shock expression from Dean, the only thing she did was glared back and tell him that it's not his fault. Sam didn't listen and went back to beating his self up; wanting to slap him again Isabelle gave up and went to get a shower. Walking out and towel drying her hair she still saw her twin grieving still, shaking her head Isabelle walked over to him. Hugging her twin and kissing his head she crawled in bed and waiting for morning to come.

~;)~

Seeing her twin jump his self awake Isabelle looked at him as their brother asked if he is okay. Hearing him say that his fine she asked if it was another nightmare. Ever since Jessica died Sam has been having nightmares about it and other things that had to do with her. After the fourth night it started to scare her but when she went to asks Sam would only say that he was fine and no need to worry. Which it only caused her to worry and she can tell that their older brother is worried as well.

A few minutes passed before Dean asked if Sam wanted to drive. Placing her hand on Dean's forehead while Sam laughed at his sister's actions she asked if he was okay. Shaking her hand away while laughing Dean only replied that he thought Sam wanted to and for his young siblings to forget it. Laughing at her brother Isabelle rested her arms on the back of the front seat and watched the road in front of them. Sam grabbed the map and asked his siblings where they are taking the words from her big brothers mouth Isabelle replied that they are outside of Grand Junction. Dean looked at her through the rearview mirror with a glare which only gave him her tongue sticking out.

Sam started going on about how they should have stayed in Stanford and looked around more. Smiling small at her twin Isabelle only told him that they did for a week. Sam wanted to look more but she knew that it was just the fact that he didn't want to leave the place. But if he didn't she knew that it would drive in insane and Isabelle and Dean couldn't handle that. Sam smiled at her but Dean made the comment if Sam wanted to find the thing that killed his girlfriend Sam and Isabelle both said that they have to find their dad.

As Dean went on about the thing that killed their mother she looked at the map in Sam's hand over his shoulder. Seeing the big red X that the two twins made on a place called Black Water Ridge Sam said he didn't understand why he left it to them. Rolling her eyes for the millionth time with her two brothers she couldn't help the feeling of wanting to say something to her twin about there being nothing there. Of course there wouldn't be anything there since it's nothing but words and there is more likely something there their dad wants to kill or his there waiting for them. Wanting to believe the second theory Isabelle kept quiet and only thought about the first theory.

"So Black Water Ridge is pretty remote." Sam said as the three looked around the ranger station. "It's cut off by these canyons here."

"Let's not forget the rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines that are all over the place." Isabelle said as she stood beside her brother looking at a 3D map of the place.

Hearing her brother go on about a picture of a bear that he sees the twins couldn't help but give him a like that asked if he was serious. Hearing a voice behind them Isabelle jumped a little and turn around with her brothers to see one of the rangers as he asked if they ain't planning on going out near the ridge. Answering first Isabelle only said that they aren't and that they are environmental study majors from U.C. Boulder. Sam jumped in and said that they are just working on a paper as the ranger looked at them. When they heard the ranger called bull on them Isabelle eyes widen and looked at her brothers. But he soon added that they are friends with a girl name Hailey, so Dean agreed hoping that the ranger, whose name is Wilkinson, might know something.

After getting the backcountry permit from the ranger the three siblings walked out of the door and back to the Impala. Dean started to chuckle about having the girls name and address, rolling her eyes at her brother and what he most likely will be trying to do. Sam said the same thing that Isabelle is thinking; they're here in Black Water, their dads there so why are they even going to bother talking to the girl. Isabelle looked at her older brother telling him the same thing with her eyes but Dean only said that they should look into what they are walking into. Letting out a breath of air knowing that her older brother won this round Isabelle got in the back seat and crossed her arms.

"You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and our sister Isabelle." Dean said once a dark brown hair girl that looks to be in her early twenties late teens answer the door. "We're rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over; we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy."

"Let me see some I.D." Hailey said as she looked at the three siblings. The three took out their fake ideas about being park rangers. "Come on in."

Walking in after her two brothers Isabelle looked around the home couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. Hearing her twin talk to the woman about her brother and asked her how she knows that something is wrong. Seeing who she assumes is their little brother Isabelle heard the girl tell them that Tommy checks in every day by cell, e-mails photos and little videos. But he hasn't sent anything in three days. Sam's twin looked at her brothers feeling bad for the girl; she knew that if it was her bothers that went missing for three days she would do anything until she found them.

Dean made the comment that he must be having too much fun to send anything which got Hailey's younger brother to snap at Dean. Isabelle looked at the boy and believing that he must be in his mid-teens maybe a little older then that. Hailey made the comment that their parents are gone and it's just her and her two brothers. Knowing the feeling Isabelle asked if she can see the photos and videos that her brother sent her. Hailey nodded and lead the way to a computer and pulled up the files from her brother.

Seeing a male that has to be a few years older than her Isabelle couldn't help the feeling that something was off. Hailey played the last video her brother sent her, seeing something pass by in the background Isabelle looked at her twin. Being the only two to catch it Sam looked at his twin to make sure that she saw the same thing. Nodding her head Isabelle told Hailey that they will find her brother 'cause they are heading out to Black Water Ridge first thing. Only hearing that Hailey will see them there since she hired a guide Isabelle knew it was a bad idea. After Hailey said that she couldn't sit around and wait that she had to go find her brother Dean said that he understands what she is talking about. About to ask Hailey if she can forward the photos and videos to her Isabelle's twin beat her to it.

~;)~

"So, Black water Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic-" Sam said as he and his two siblings sat down in a bar away from everybody else.

"Local campers mostly- but, still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there." Isabelle said which got a glare from her older brother.

"I hate it when you two do that." He commented as the twins tend to finish each other's sentences. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack." Sam said as he brought out a news paper from that year.

"And again in 1959 and again, before that, in 1936." Isabelle said as her twin got out his lap top.

As Sam opened it up he also said. "Every 23 years, just like clockwork."

"Okay how do you two do it!" Dean said as he threw his hands up in the air and looking at his younger siblings.

"Do what?" The twins asked while they let a few laughs out.

"The whole finish each other's sentences and talking at the same time." Dean looked at the twins as they looked at each other and kept on laughing. "I'm being serious about this."

Sam told his brother to watch the video of Tommy before he stopped sending them. Telling her brother that she and Sam saw it while he was checking out Tommy's little sister Isabelle made the video play slowly. Telling his sister to do it again Dean watches the black shadow go across the back of the tent. As Sam said that it was thee frames and that is was in there for a fraction of a second Dean hit his brother and told them that he said there was something going on. Isabelle smiled as she said that her and Sam has one more thing to show him Sam went to shut his laptop and started to talk about the so called grizzly attack in 1959. When Dean gave them a confuse look Isabelle let a sigh before telling her older brother that only one camper survived. That person was just a kid and he barely crawled out of the woods alive.

Coming inside the survivor of the bear attack Isabelle asked the old man about the attack. His only replied back was that he doesn't know why they are asking him this. The old man kept walking ahead of them with his almost burned out cigarette that looked as it was about to fall out of his mouth. He talked about how it's on records and that he was just a kid, he was about to say what his family was mauled by but Sam jumped in and asked if it was a grizzly. The old man stopped talking and walking and grabbed his cigarette out of his mouth.

The old man nodded his head as he turn to look at the three, not believing that a bear is what he saw Dean started to talk about the people that went missing that year if they were bear attacks as well. Seeing the sad look on the old man's face Isabelle went to tell Dean to stop but he went on talking about the attacks and that if they knew what it was they can stop it. As the old man sat down and put out the cigarette he picked up a glass that had alcohol. He said that they wouldn't be able to stop the thing and that they wouldn't believe him, nobody did. Sam sat down on the bed that is in the room and looked at the old man. Asking him what he saw that day the old man took a while to answer before he started to explain the thing. He said he saw nothing, that the thing moved to fast, it hid to well and that it gave off a roar. Isabelle racked her brain trying to remember anything that fits the description but nothing came up besides a werewolf. But the moon cycle wasn't right at the time of the attacks.

After the man said that it came inside their cabin and unlocked the door the siblings looked at each other. This threw Isabelle for a loop; there is nothing that she can remember that has the same thing that this man is describing. When she heard that the old man couldn't hear it until his parents screamed. He said that it killed them and dragged them out into the night and that it left him alive and his been asking his self that every since. Looking away from the old man with sadness feeling her heart she looked up however when the man said that it left him with something. Pulling down the collar of his shirt the siblings saw three claw scare marks. As the three walked down the hall of the place the old man is staying at Isabelle heard her brother say that spirits and demons don't have to unlock the doors. And at the same time the twins said that it's probably something else, something corporeal. Dean looked at the young siblings and made fun of them for the big word that they used.

Hitting her older brother in the back of head for the bulling Isabelle listen to him as he rubbed the spot and said with the speed and the claw marks it could be a skin walker or maybe a black dog. The three stopped and looked at each other as Dean went on and even used the big word that Sam and Isabelle said smirking at them. Wanting to hit her brother again Isabelle stop when he said that they can kill the thing and that is all she needed to hear if it meant going into the woods to see if her father is there.


	5. Let's Go Hiking!

The next morning Isabelle woke up to a light slap on the face soon followed by cold water. Waking up and glaring at her two brothers who stood above her smiling and laughing, when they saw her face the two took out of the room. Cursing under her breath Isabelle got up and walked over to her bag. Taking out a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a pair of socks the brown hair woman went into the bath to get dress for the day. Walking out and putting her hair in the same braid from yesterday Isabelle walked out of the motel room. Making sure she has everything and rechecking the bag in the trunk that her and her brothers will be taking Isabelle heard her brothers. Turning around and looking at them the two males stopped and looked at her. Waiting for her to do something to them after them waking her up Isabelle just smiled and took the Monster Java from her brother along with the coffee cake they got her.

Making their way to the trail that they will be taking Isabelle over heard people talking looking in front of her she saw Hailey and her brother along with some man with a gun and a pack. Getting out and following her twin brother to the back of the car, she got out her bag that had all her guns in it along with their dad's journal. The man asked who they are and before Isabelle or her brothers could answer Hailey said they were the only things that the park could come up with to find her brother. The man looked at Isabelle and smiled before making the comment to Dean that this is dangerous backcountry. Walking past the man Isabelle patted his arm and told him that they know.

Walking a trail behind the guide and Tommy's siblings Isabelle kept close to her own family. Taking in the scenery the brown hair woman took out her camera and took a few shots. Sam heard the click of a camera and turn around to see his sister crunch down taking a picture. Dean notice his siblings stop and turn to see that same thing Sam did. Making a whistle noise Isabelle looked up and turn her camera off making her way to the group. As they walked the twins couldn't help but looked around them and wonder if they will see their dad out there or if they will come in contact with him.

Making it pretty far on the trail Isabelle took notice that the group she is with began to get restless. And Hailey is in a hurry to find her brother and make sure that he is okay. But it didn't stop her from questioning Dean about who they really are. Knowing there is no use in lying anymore Dean told her the truth. He and his younger siblings are looking for their father and that he could be there in the ridge. Watching as her brother took out a big bag of peanut M&Ms Isabelle couldn't help but laugh as he took a few and placed them in his mouth. Walking back to him and taking a few herself Isabelle smiled at her brother as she places the candy in her mouth.

As the group came to a slow paste Isabelle heard her twin asked the guide what are the coordinates, when he replied back that they are 35 -111 the siblings looked at each other. Noticing that it's completely quite Isabelle brought it up to her brothers. The guide made the comment that his going to look around which got Isabelle to look at him and told him that he shouldn't go. The man looked at her with a smile and said that he will be fine that he has been hunting these woods all of his life. Dean saw the way that the man is smiling at his sister and went over to him, the man saw the look on Dean walked ahead of them. Shaking her head and following her brothers and the other two Isabelle kept on taking pictures whenever something caught her eyes.

"Hailey! Over here!" The voice of the guide yelled not far from the others.

Coming to the scene Isabelle saw the camp site in ruins with blood marks everywhere. There is no way somebody had survived this, Isabelle and her brother wanted to say but they kept their mouths shut. As the guide went on about it being a grizzly attack the hunters wanted to say something about it not being any grizzly attacks but, one again, they kept their mouths shut. Hailey began to yell for her brother as the others set their packs down. The twins went to hush her since the thing that had 'cause this could still be out there watching them. Soon hearing her older brother yell for them Isabelle took off in the direction.

Seeing Dean bent down looking at a track of some sort the twins walked over and crunched down as well. The track showed the three that something had been dragged and that something is the victims from the campsite. But as they looked closer Dean pointed out that they just vanish from the spot so they ain't hunting a skinwalker or a black dog. Looking at the track once more then looking around Isabelle step back a few times before following her brother back to the campsite. Isabelle looked around the campsite once again trying to figure out what could cause this. But once again nothing came up and she couldn't pinpoint anything.

About to say something to her twin a scream for help called out to the group. Pulling out her gun and cocking it Isabelle followed everybody else away from the campsite and into the woods. As the group of people ran through the woods the yell for help kept on going. Pushing a tree limb out of the way Sam's twin came to a stop when she saw the others stopped as well. Looking around with her hands around her gun Isabelle could feel something was off. The screaming had stop and it began to worry her and put a little bit of fear in her as well.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Hailey asked from beside her.

"Everybody back to camp." The twin's said at the same time.

Running back to camp while keeping an eye out for the thing that mimicked the sound of a man's scream. Once they got back to the site Hailey pointed out that their packs are gone, good thing is that Isabelle has her father's journal in her pocket. They would be screwed if she didn't get it out when they set their packs down. Keeping an eye out for anything that will moved in the woods Isabelle heard her twin say that the thing that is after them wants to cut them off so they can't call out for help. Agreeing with him she also said that the thing is smart as well. Standing near her older brother Sam walked over to his siblings and told them he needs to talk to them in private.

Knowing that his twin has the journal Sam asked for it when they got far away from the others. Handing him the journal Sam began to flip through the pages until he came to a page that talked about a creature called the Wendigo. Laughing at her brother Isabelle told him that those creatures are in Minnesota woods or northern Michigan and they wouldn't be this far out. Sam looked away before looking at his sister and brother, he told them it makes since with the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice. Dean looked at his little brother and raised his gun up saying that it is useless; Isabelle placed her gun on safety and placed it inside the back of her jeans.

"All right, listen up. It's time to go." Isabelle said as her and her twin walked back to the campsite.

"Things have gotten more complicated." Sam said as him and his twin came to a stop in the middle of camp.

"What?" Hailey asked as her brother stood beside her.

"Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." The guide said looking at the twins.

"I don't think you do." Isabelle said. "If you shoot this thing it'll only make it much madder."

"One, you're talking nonsense, two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." The guide said raising his voice at the twins. Dean looked at him with the look of anger.

"Relax." Dean said with venom in his voice.

"We never should have let you come out in the first place." Sam said.

"I'm trying to protect you." Isabelle finished Sam's sentence while looking at everybody.

"_You_ protect me?" The guide said as he got up in her face. "I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

Getting in the man's face as well Isabelle started to talk without thinking letting her anger get to her. "Yeah? Well, this thing is a da*n-near-perfect hunter. It's smarter than you. And it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive. Unless we get your stupid sorry a** out of here."

"You know you're crazy, right?" The guide laughed in her face which just made Isabelle's anger spike a little.

"Yeah? You ever hunt -" Isabelle said as she pushed the male out of her face. But she didn't get to finish her sentence, Sam and Dean pulled her away knowing her anger.

"Chill out." Dean said as he got his younger sister away from the male.

Glaring at the male who kept laughing at her Sam's twin has never wanted to hit somebody so badly before now. But knowing that the male as no idea what his dealing with she had to smirk at him before she flip him off and went to the other side of the camp. As Hailey yelled at everybody to stop fighting and that her brother might still be alive she looked at the siblings and told them that she is not leaving without her brother. Isabelle looked at the girl and her anger died down, she knew that if her brothers were out there she would be looking for them too. So Isabelle nodded and started to get fire wood while her brothers made a circle around the campsite. When she got back in and Sam started the fire the twins went to draw the symbols on the ground with sticks.

Hailey asked Isabelle what she is drawing once again and Isabelle sighed before she told her that they are Anasazi symbols. They're for protection the Wendigo can't cross them, when she finish the guide, Roy, laughed. Glaring at him as he laughed Isabelle only smiled at him while saying that they don't need any skeptics. When she got done with the last symbol Isabelle made her way over to her two brothers and sat at Dean's legs. Leaning on them she heard her brothers talk about how their father ain't there like they thought he was. The twin wanted to say that she should have known but she just kept her mouth shut and closed her eyes. _We'll find dad, maybe not tomorrow or the next day but we'll find him. _

As she listen to her older brother the same man's voice from earlier yelled out catching the attention of the siblings. Saying that it's back Isabelle and her brother got up and walked towards everybody. Fear started to settle its self in but Isabelle pushed it away as she got closer to her brothers. Roy cocked his gun and pointed it towards the woods, the Wendigo kept calling out wanting to draw the group into the woods. Knowing it won't do any good Isabelle took her gun out and placed the safety off, Dean looked at her but she only said it makes her feel better. Hearing a growl come from behind her Isabelle turn around and face the woods just as the Wendigo made it sounds it was eating the man. Just as Isabelle was about to wind down the Wendigo made its appearance.

Roy shot at the thing as it went by in front of him and Dean. Isabelle yelled out to him asking if he was stupid after what her and her brothers just told him. But the guide only ignored her as it shot at it again and the last time he finally hit it. Yelling out that he shot it Roy went running out in the woods. Going after him without thinking the siblings ran into the woods while telling Hailey and her brother to stay there. Isabelle followed Roy and yelled at him to come back but when she got closer to him she saw the Wendigo snap his neck and pulled him up in a tree. Eyes wide Isabelle began to step back to run back to camp and her brothers until she felt something behind her. Praying that it's her brothers Isabelle turned around only to let a scream out of her mouth.

"Isabelle!" Dean and Sam yelled when they heard their little sister scream.


	6. Never Going Camping Again

Sam sat against a broken tree stump with his dad's journal in his hand and one thing on his mind. He failed to protect his twin and now she's gone. When Roy shot at the Wendigo Isabelle ran after it with her brothers in tow but she just slipped out from under their fingers. And now the two brothers really don't know if she is alive or not but they kept their hopes high that she is. Dean is standing at the campsite listening to Hailey as she went on about not believe that the things his family hunts are real. But Dean only said he wish he can tell her different, the older brother looked over at his younger sibling. Looking towards the spot Sam disappeared early that morning Dean knows what he is thinking. Swearing that he will find his younger sister Dean went back to talking to Hailey.

Isabelle's screamed played in Sam's head as he started at nothing, he went though his head with so many ways that he could have kept her with them. But knowing Isabelle she is probably out there finding her way back to the campsite or she is trying to escape. He just had to think on the bright side of it instead of downing his sister. Getting up Sam went back to the campsite when he got in sight Sam told them they have half a chance in the daylight and they need to get going. Also he wants to kill the thing that took his sister; Dean smiled and agreed with his brother.

Going over the meaning of the words Wendigo, an Indian work that means "evil that devours." And that they are a hundred one also they were once a man, sometimes an Indian, frontiersman, a miner, or a hunter. How do they turn into one? During a harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp. There are cultures all over the world believes that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities; speed, strength, immortality. And if a person eats enough of human flesh they become less-than-human, always hungry. Hailey looked at the brothers and made the comment about do they know for sure that her brother is still alive along with their sister. Dean took a breath and told her that they aren't for sure, the only thing they know for sure is that the Wendigo can sleep during long winters and when they are awake they take their victims some place where they can be stored. And the Wendigo can eat those victims at any time.

Telling Hailey and her brother that they have to torch the Wendigo since guns won't work. The group went into the woods and searched for the Wendigo's hiding place. The brothers looked around the trees for any sign that their sister might have been there. Looking on the woods ground Sam notice the drag marks that they have sound earlier yesterday. Pointing it out to his brother Dean looked at it closer and saw that the tracks are fresh. The brothers looked at each other and went back to looking for their sister along with Hailey's brother. As they walked further in the woods with Sam yelling for his twin walking ahead of the small group Sam looked at one of the trees. Seeing bloody claw marks Sam called his older brother over, Dean looked at it then looked around and saw many more like it.

Taking notice that the marks are so clear and noticeable that it seemed they found them to easy. Sam looked around the trees while Dean looked at his brother before looking around as well. When they heard a growl and saw the leaves move along with a figure, everybody got closer together as the Wendigo circled them. Hailey stepped back towards a tree and looked around with fear in her eyes, when she heard something on her dripped on her jacket she looked up. Seeing a body hanging upside down she screamed and jump out of the way as it fell to the ground. Dean rushed over to the body scared that it's his little sister but soon saw that it's Roy. Making a comment that his neck is broke the growl of the Wendigo is heard again. Shouting out for everybody to run the group made their way away from Roy's body and back to the campsite.

Running in and out of trees the group tried to keep up with each other and with the two brothers who seem to know what they're doing. But as they kept running Hailey's brother tripped in fall, telling the others to go on that they will catch up Sam went to help the kid. As Sam and the kid ran they both yelled for their sibling but what caused them to stop is the scream that was let off. Reaching the spot that Dean and Hailey were at Sam took notice of the broken bottle on the ground that Dean had made to be a bomb to go off when they found the Wendigo. As Hailey's little brother yelled out for her Sam yelled out for his older brother.

Walking through the woods searching for any sign on their siblings the two males talked about the Wendigo. The boy asked why it would kill Roy if the creature keeps its victims alive Sam's only response to that is Roy shot at it and angered it. Not hearing a response from the boy Sam looked over to see him picking up a very bright object. Seeing that it's Dean's M&M's that he was eating Sam let off a laugh. The boy smiled up at him before following the older male into the woods and followed the M&M's trail. After a while of walking the two came across an abandoned mine where the M&M's stopped; the two looked at each other before Sam went inside first.

Walking down the dark tunnel Sam turned on his flash light and lead the way. Coming to an opening the two males heard a growl and immediately push their selves up against the rock wall. The two peeped around the wall and saw the figure of the Wendigo walking down a tunnel. When the creature went on down the tunnel and turn the two males made their way down another tunnel with the flashlight still on. Sam shinned it on the walls in hopes of finding something that will lead them to their missing siblings. Walking further in the tunnel Hailey's younger brother stepped on some wood boards. They stopped walking when they heard it start to squeak with Sam's added weight. Before they could say or more the boards gave out.

Falling down the whole the two rolled once before coming to as stop. Hailey's brother looked in front of his self only to see skulls lying on the ground. Jumping up and wanting to scream Sam got to the male and told him everything is okay. Hearing a noise of something heavy hanging on a rope Sam looked over to see Hailey and Dean with their arms tied above their head. Sam went over to his brother and cut him down after checking to make sure he is okay. Once Dean was cut down Hailey was cut down as well.

"Where's Isabelle?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"We didn't see her." Dean said looking down with sadness in his voice. Sam's eyes sadden but he shook the thought of their sister being dead away from his head.

Hailey and her brother went over to another hanging body when they got closer they saw it's their older brother. Hailey went over to him with tears in her eyes and said his name, as she placed her hand on his face the male gasp causing his sister to let out a small yell. Sam cut the male down as his sister went to help him. Dean got up and looked into one of the bags only to find flare guns, smiling he called out to the others. They looked at him as he showed the guns the two brothers chuckled before helping the three siblings up and out of the place. Walking down a tunnel in hopes to find the way out the group watched out for the Wendigo. As they made their way down the tunnel the group heard the growl of the creature they are hunting and trying to get away from. The two brothers also kept an eye out for their sister in hopes they will find her laying around. But once again they never heard or saw anything from the other twin.

Hearing a yell from somewhere in the tunnels the group stopped. Only one thought came to mind, the Wendigo found a meal or it's trying to get the group to come closer. "Come here you little freak!" The voice of Isabelle made its way towards their ears. The brothers looked at each other before Dean took off after the voice.

"Dean don't! it's trying to draw us out." Sam said as his brother went to the end of the tunnel.

"It's show time, you freakin' bast*r!" Dean yelled. "Yeah, that's right! Bring it on, baby! I taste good!"

Once Dean disappeared into another tunnel Sam lead the way down another tunnel and away from the Wendigo. His twin's voice stayed in his head as he lead the group away and towards the exit, but the voice of his twin once again spoke though out the tunnel and it sounded like its closer. Hailey and her younger brother looked at Sam with wide eyes as they heard footsteps come up behind them. Sam went to go soot the gun until he saw the short brown hair woman, her body looked like it has been through Hell and back. Her hair was messy and sticking out from her braid, her favorite shirt ripped, holes in her jeans with blood down the outside and around the holes. Her face has blood dripping down, her brown hair sticking to the side of her face along with some bruises. Sam also notices her favorite leather Jacket missing as well.

"W-where's Dean?" She asked taking in her state Sam can see that his twin is about to fall over.

"He went after the Wendigo, it mimicked your voce." Sam said as he placed an arm around her waist to help her stand.

"Th-that wasn't the Wendigo. It was me, I tried to call it. Hoping it would come." Isabelle said as her twin and the other three walked towards the exit.

When they got to the tunnel that lead to the exit Isabelle told the three siblings to go but Sam also told his sister to leave as well. Glaring at her twin Isabelle said that she isn't leaving him behind and told the others to go. When they started towards the exit Sam and Isabelle leaned against a wall telling to Wendigo to show its self so they could kill it. Hearing a growl come from beside them the twins looked to their right and saw the face of the creature. Jumping away from it as it growled at them Sam shot his flare gun at the thing but it missed hitting the wall. The twins moved out of the way and ran down the tunnel, Hailey and her brothers stopped when they heard the gun go off. Hailey yelled for the twins but when they came towards them yelling at them to run the five took off for the exit.

Heading down another tunnel Isabelle looked back to see the Wendigo behind them. Pushing the others to go faster Sam lead the way inside a tunnel which had a dead end. Telling his twin and the others to get behind him Isabelle wanted to but beside her brother and help protect but he wouldn't have it. When the creature came at the top of the tunnel the group looked in fear at it as it got their scent. Turning towards the dead end tunnel the Wendigo knew it had its supper in the palm of its hand, walking down the tunnel towards them the group prayed to whatever God they believed in. As soon as it made a roaring noise the group heard somebody yelled and shot their flare gun. As the creature burned to a crisp Isabelle saw her older brother and smiled at him.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean said as he looked at the group.

"Dean!" Isabelle said as she rush to hug her brother. Dean smiled and hugged his sister only letting this be the only chick-flick moment he will have.

"That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed 800, 900 pounds." Hailey's younger brother said to one of the police officers. Sam and Isabelle agreed with him as the officers looked at them.

"You sure you kids are okay?"

"Yeah, we made it. But it's sad that Roy didn't, he was a great guide." Isabelle said as she smiled at the police officer.

When everybody pulled out and the Winchesters said goodbye to the people they saved the twins lend on the Impala next to their older brother. "Man, I hate camping." Dean said as the three watched the ambulance pulled out.

"I kinda like it, maybe we should do a family camping trip." Isabelle said smiling at her brothers. The two looked at her and pushed her a little while laughing. "What? I'm being for real."

"You two know we're gonna to find dad right?" Dean said as their laughter died down.

"Yeah." Said the twins.

"But in the meantime.. I'm driving." Sam said with a smile to his older brother.

"Not if I get to the driver's seat first!" Isabelle yelled jumping off the car and running over to the front with her twin right behind her. Dean laughed and shook his head at his two siblings who pushed at each other fighting over the driver's seat.


End file.
